


Pleasuring yourself with Belle Delphine's bath water

by Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad



Category: Belle Delphine - Fandom
Genre: Bath, Fetish, Other, bath water, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad/pseuds/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad
Summary: I am drunk once again





	Pleasuring yourself with Belle Delphine's bath water

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I decided to make this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to piss

Yet another day had passed in your monotonous, listless life. You were tired, worn down, but most of all, you were thirsty. So thirsty. the kind of thirst that can only be quenched by...less conventional means. You knew exactly what you needed, oh yes. And that something was Belle Delphine's Bath Water. You had several bottles, lined up to go, waiting for you to unscrew them, and use them for your every deprived need. Slowly, you walked to your room, retrieved a jar of bathwater, and unleashed the beast. The liquid shone in the dim light of your gamer guy man cave. You inhaled its juicy scent. This was truly the ichor of the gods. You rubbed the water al over your body, saving most of it for your most... intimate areas. Then, you slowly inserted the topless jar into your awaiting anus. Your sphincter tightened in pleasure as Belle Delphine's holy bathwater jar entered it. You were in heaven. just then, your anus tightened a tad too much, putting too much pressure on the poor, frail jar and shattering it. Your anus burned in the best way. Shards of glass and droplets of blood fell from your mutilated shitter as you came from the sensation. You were losing blood and consciousness, but that didn't matter. Before you blacked out, you saw your lord and savior, Belle Delphine, standing over you. "Rise up, gamers," You heard her say, and rise up you did, in spirit of course. you were fucking unconscious. 

Shout out to Jarsquatter. That shit was wild.


End file.
